The New Guard
by Lillie Nicole
Summary: When Bella's father, Charlie, only has days left to live, Carlisle decides to change him because he is too precious to Bella and the family. But when Charlie appears to have an interesting talent, the Volturi interrogate and end up taking Charlie with them. Can the Cullens get Charlie back? Or was transforming him a waste?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

"It's okay, Bella."

"I know. It's just... so overwhelming, Edward. I'm past it, but..."

"I know, too, Bella. I'm going through the same thing as you, as is Renesmee. Both in our hearts and our... throats."

Edward squeezed my left hand, the one he was holding. My other hand held Renesmee's. So he did have some trouble, although barely any next to me. Almost every time we walked past a patient's room, my throat would flare up, like someone lit a match inside of it.

The fluorescent lights distracted me. With my vampire vision, my eyes easily found things to examine, like the dust motes spinning around in the rectangular shafts of light that appeared every two meters. Sadly my eyes quickly found that boring, and instead focused on other things, like the flecks of dust and string attached to the old, green hospital curtains. The small pencil and crayon marks on the wall from where children got bored and began to colour every surface reachable. There was even a puddle of melted wax from where crayons had fallen down and the furnace had smelted them to a puddle of repulsing-smelling colours.

"Momma, why won't Grandpa heal yet?" Renesmee asked quietly, in her high soprano voice. I knew that she'd much rather "show" it to me in her usual means of communication, by placing her palm on either my neck or cheek to play a sequence of pictures to show me what she wanted.

"Grandpa is fully human, Renesmee," Edward explained to her, taking the task off of me. "He doesn't heal like Jacob does when he's sick or hurt. And Grandpa does get sick, unlike your mother and I."

A lump formed in my throat. Sadness spiked my eyes, the vampire way of telling me that if I were human, I would've started to cry.

"Right here, Bella," Carlisle spoke up. He had been walking a long distance in front of us, and he had abruptly stopped in front of a curtain, latched to a hook on the wall. He unattached it, and I picked Renesmee up into my arms, even though she was getting a bit too big for me to carry her.

"Charlie?" I asked quietly.

A rough, scratchy voice made it way to me. "Hey, Bells."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

I used all my willpower not to sprint to Charlie and hold his hand until his last heartbeat. But I picked up the speed, and gasped at the physical changes Charlie had gone through in the week since I'd last saw him. I pulled up a stool beside his bed - all part of the human act - and held his hand. He shivered at my skin's cold touch, but he didn't pull away. He just squeezed my hand a little tighter. My body temperature adjusted to his warmth, so I was a bit warmer, but not by much.

Renesmee plaintively crawled onto Charlie's hospital bed. She took his other hand. He smiled at her. I smiled too, knowing that she would be warmer for Charlie.

"Hey there, Ness," Charlie croaked. "Come to visit Grandpa, did ya?"

"Of course I did," Renesmee answered. Once again, her high, mature voice, startled him. "I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too, Ness." Charlie stroked her pink hand with his pale thumb. "It's good that you're gonna come see me before I die."

Renesmee's brown eyes became slightly distorted with tears. Charlie's face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nessie," Charlie said softly. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's okay, Grandpa," Renesmee gave him a faint smile.

Charlie's eyes found the ceiling and he took in a strangled breath. It was hoarse and high-pitched and I leaned forward, as did Carlisle and Edward.

"Dad?" I asked. "Dad! Can you hear me?"

Charlie focused again. He let out what seemed like a forced laugh. "I'm okay, Bells. Happens all the time."

"That's not good, Dad!" I exclaimed. "Why won't you just accept the treatment?"

Charlie shook his head slightly. "I don't know, Bells. The treatment is too expensive, and I guess it's just life's way of telling me it's time to go. You know?"

_I'll hopefully never know_, I thought. But I nodded. "We're offering to pay for the whole treatment, Charlie. We've discussed it. It's really not a big deal."

Charlie closed his eyes for a long while. Then he looked to Carlisle, tired. "Doc? Could I get some sleep? I'd love to stay and talk, Bells, but-"

"No, Dad," I interrupted him. "Get your sleep. We'll be here tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells," Charlie said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention in the first two episodes that I do NOT own the Twilight series or any of the characters associated with it.**

**Please R&R! Thanks to my ever-building followers. :D - Lillie Nicole.**

**Charlie**

I reached for my water, but even that was a task. The cancer had taken such a toll on me it was on the front page of the weekly paper: "Chief Swan is Diagnosed with Cancer. Who will be our next Chief?"

I had grit my teeth over that one, unwilling to accept the fact that I was leaving my hometown and someone else would be Chief, my only job since even before Renee had left me and taken Bella with her.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I exhaled a long, forced breath. My Bells, all grown up. I thought of how I would never watch Ness get married. I didn't know what this Supernatural crap went on in Forks, but if Ness kept growing, would I have had the chance to be a great-grandfather?

Another baby so soon. I thought of how emotional I got when I got to hold Ness for the first time. If I didn't have cancer, would I get to hold another baby? Edward and Bella didn't look like they were having another one.

The thought of me dying suddenly increased my heart rate. The monitor started going overboard.

"Calm down, Charlie," I told myself. Carlise sprinted into the room. He checked my vitals swiftly.

"I'm okay, Doc," I lie. "Really."

Carlisle's eyes flitted to the monitor. He let out a sigh that smelled like mint. It seemed to spread around the room, giving it a pleasant smell for once.

I had always been pretty good at lying. Bella, on the other hand, not really. She must have gotten that from Renee, who you could tell was lying just by the way she spoke.

Carlisle was always able to tell that Bella was lying, but there wasn't a flicker of doubt on his face. Maybe doctors were supposed to believe most of what their patients tell them. No matter what I thought, Carlisle didn't ask.

"You should get some sleep now, Charlie," said Carlisle in his soothing voice. As he spoke my name, I heard the slightest of a British accent in there.

"Couldn't agree more, Doc," I replied gruffly.

The top of my bed slowly shifted down, and I held myself up long enough so my body didn't awkwardly move downwards with it. When it was straight and stiff, I adjusted my position on my side, like I usually slept.

I could hear Bella taunting me in my head. _Don't wake up the whole hospital, Dad. _I chucked in a wheeze.

Carlisle leaned down. "Charlie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Doc," I assured him, not a lie that time. "Just thinkin' of my Bells."

**Bella**

"Ssh. It's okay, Bella," Edward said comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

"He can't go so soon!" I exclaimed, my voice rising in hysteria. I had to try to keep quiet, because Renesmee was sleeping in the room just across the hall.

"He won't," Edward said, "Carlisle says that he's got at least three months left."

"Three months!" I nearly shouted. "He'll be in the hospital the whole time. That's not even better."

Edward's eyes met mine. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said softly. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm going to go... read or something," I said. I got off the bed, and went to my small, quaint library by the fireplace.

I felt the brush of wind behind my back. I turned around, and just caught Edward speeding out the door. I dropped the book I was reading for the hundredth time, _Wuthering Heights_.

"Stay with Renesmee!" I shriek at Jacob, a giant wolf sitting upright beside the cottage door. He barked in comprehension. He must have seen Edward leave before.

I followed Edward's beautiful scent down the path to the big house. I saw him talking quickly to Carlisle through one of the giant windows. He caught my eye.

Immediately I rocketed to the front door and into the living room, where Edward had been talking with Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Bella," Carlisle said slowly and softly, "Charlie's condition has worsened. He only has days left to live."

I ran my fingers through my hair angrily. "Why couldn't he just take the damn treatment?"

"We tried to persuade him, Bella," Carlisle answered. "But he persuaded us right back. We don't force the patients to do anything against their will."

_Damn Carlisle's goodness_, I thought, expanding my shield for Edward to hear. He passed off an almost unnoticeable chuckle.

I let the anger flow, something I didn't usually do. "Can't you slip it to him in an IV or something?"

"It's more complicated than that, Bella," Carlisle explained. "It requires paperwork, and extreme surgery sessions."

"Charlie's not like I was. He can stand a needle or two," I said dismissively.

My defiance to believe in the truth slowly evaporated. I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologized. "But there's nothing we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee**

"I'm sorry, you can't see Grandpa today, Renesmee," Daddy said to me.

Grandpa! I hugged Daddy around the legs. I was getting taller, but still. Tears dripped down my face like how Jacob looked like when he was hunting and he forgot to lick off his face.

"I'm sorry, Ness," Daddy said. "Grandpa's not feeling good. If you went to see him, you couldn't talk to him anyway. Grandfather says that he's been sleeping almost all day."

I stood on tiptoe and touched his neck with the palm of my hand. _Turn him into a vampire,_ I told Daddy. _I love Grandpa._

Daddy bent down on one knee so I could look into his eyes. They were so pretty, like gold. Momma called them topaz one day, then she showed me a picture of the gem. It matched Daddy's eyes exactly, and Momma's. Momma's had just turned that way a week ago. But I noticed when she didn't hunt, they got darker and darker. I didn't like her eyes when they were black. They were prettier in topaz.

"We can't turn everyone we love into vampires," Daddy told me sadly. "It's not how life works."

I brought my palm to his face, scrunched my eyes together, and screamed into his head. _No! Momma said Grandpa's strong. Can't we have one more vampire in the coven?_

Daddy's eyes looked hopeful for just a second, then they went back to sad. "I don't know if Momma would like that, Ness."

_Momma would be happy. She loves Grandpa. I do too. Grandpa would be a good vampire. Momma says Grandpa's strong, like her._

Daddy sighed. "We'll think about it, okay, Ness? I think it's bedtime."

I nodded. I held his hand and skipped to my bedroom. He quickly folded the white sheets down. My bed was what Daddy called a four-poster bed. The curtains around it were light pink and translucent.

My mattress was soft, and it molded into my body so it was comfy. My pillows were all feather. Stitched onto one of the pillows, in pink thread, was _Renesmee_. Aunt Rosalie made it for me.

Daddy pulled the sheets up to my shoulders. He sat beside me. "Would you like a story?"

I shook my head. "Momma has the book we're reading."

"And what would that be?" Daddy asked. He liked talking to me when I actually spoke, and since my hands were under the blankets and I was already so cozy, I had to speak.

"Romeo and Juliet," I told him.

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

I smiled. "It's amazing."

"How many Shakespeare books have you and Mommy read?"

"Just one, and the one we're on," I replied. "We read _The Merchant of Italy _before."

Daddy nodded. "That's a good one. You better get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Daddy kissed my forehead and got up. He turned off my lamp and left the room.

My last thought before I fell asleep was if I would ever get to see Grandpa again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

"What's so exciting, Alice?" I asked for the millionth time. Actually, it was my fifty-fourth time.

"I'm not _te-lling_!" Alice trilled, for the fifty-fourth time.

I sighed. "I wish Edward were here. He'd tell me."

"Even if Edward _was _here, he wouldn't _tell you_!" Alice said, her voice a chorus of bells.

Alice flitted around the house, singing out odd notes in her loudest indoor voice. Renesmee enjoyed it very much, laughing and giggling. Every time Alice skipped into the room, she would give Renesmee a tickle, pull her up into her arms, swing her around, then put her back beside me. She would run around the whole house.

She was in mid-swing when the door opened. She squealed. "Charlie's here!"

My jaw dropped. "Who?"

_Charlie. Dad._

Renesmee followed Alice down the hall. "Grandpa!"

_Charlie._

But just as I smiled, my non-beating heart dropped to my stomach. _  
_

I heard Charlie's scream.

**Charlie**

Everything was on fire. I felt like I was being boiled in acid that's been set on fire. I didn't know if acid could be ignited, but it was the only thing to describe.

I tried to focus on the strangeness that led to my burning. I told Carlisle to tell Bells that I loved her, to apologize that I'd never see Nessie get married, or see Edward and Bella maybe have another kid. Then he told me to close my eyes, and that he was sorry, but it was for the best. And it was for Bella. So I closed my eyes, and they flew open when I felt it.

Something had cut into my skin, through it, even. I looked to Carlisle and he was standing there, an apologetic look on his face. Then I shuddered at the needle he was holding. Over and over, he apologized while he injected the stuff into me. I was paralyzed. That's when the burning started.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" I heard Ness' worried voice first. "It's okay, Grandpa. Please stop screaming, I'm scared."

Scared? Why would Ness be scared? But she was scared, maybe it was my screaming. So I shut my mouth. I wondered if my pain was coming out as steam through my ears.

"Dad!" Bella. My Bells. "It's okay. Ssh. We're here. Everyone. There's... Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Nessie, Jacob, and me."

I faintly remembered all of Bella's new siblings. I met all of them at Bella's wedding, and of course I knew Carlisle and his wife, the beautiful Esme. And obviously Alice, Bella's best friend - now sister - that seemed to have too much fun designing clothes and poking me in the back while she was making my tux for the wedding. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was the silent type, but Alice seemed to love him, so I guess I loved him too. Then there was Emmett, the burly one who seemed to laugh at weird jokes I didn't get. They seemed to be at Bella's expense. She seemed to get embarrassed at them, but I had no idea what he was talking about. And his girlfriend, the beautiful blonde Rosalie, who seemed to linger near Bella while I used to come over. But beside her, Emmett had stood there too, especially when I first saw her. Huh.

The burning gave me lots of time to think about stuff. I especially thought hard about Bella's change, how Jacob had told me _"Let's just say she looks more like Esme than Renee now." _I only understood when I saw her: pale, sleek and perfect hair, and her features had somehow balanced out.

I wonder if she had burned.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. OKAY? I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am quite younger. Also. The first draft of this was deleted, and it was much better. My apologies.**

**Bella**

"Alice, it's been _three _days. How the hell is Charlie not awake yet?"

"Calm down, Bella," Alice closed her eyes. "Okay. He's waking up in six... five... four... three... two..."

A nice, low male voice spoke from upstairs.

"Bells?"

I jumped off of the couch. "Ohmygosh - Charlie's awake! Renesmee, come on! Grandpa's awake!"

Renesmee hopped into my arms. I rocketed upstairs with her.

I approached the library slowly. It had been my private little hospital room while I was pregnant with Renesmee. All the furniture had been hastily brought back in. It was in the exact same place it had been in before. Vampire recall.

"Grandpa?" Renesmee spoke first.

"Is that Renesmee, Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

Renesmee jumped out of my arms and landed gracefully.

"NO!" I shrieked. I grabbed her in my arms.

Renesmee put her hand to my face. _What's wrong, Momma?_

"Remember, Ness," I said. "Charlie's a newborn. You have blood in you. You could be attacked."

Immediately Renesmee recoiled, burying her face in my hair.

"I wish Jacob was here to back me up," I grumbled.

"Right here, Bell." Jacob walked into the hall just in time. I handed him Renesmee, so she'd smell more like wolf than appetizing half-human, half-vampire hybrid.

"Back me up, 'kay, Jake?"

"You got it, Bells."

I walked into the library and looked at the handsome vampire in front of me. Was it really Charlie? After he shaved his moustache off last Christmas, and let his head-hair grow out of bit more, I could never tell. Now all his laugh lines and wrinkles had disappeared, the sickly sag of his skin gone, replaced with the pale but perfect vampire skin. His hair was shinier, more in-place, but his eyes shocked me. The ruby ones stared into mine, and I was suddenly so grateful for Renesmee. After Grandma Swan died, she was the last Swan to have the trademark chocolate eyes. If Edward and I never had her, the beauty of them would be gone and forgotten.

Charlie's eyes softened. "Bells?"

"It's me, Dad. I'm going to bring Renesmee in here. Stay calm, okay?"

"Why would I panic?"

Jacob walked in with Renesmee, and immediately Charlie tensed.

"Stay calm, Dad." Renesmee sat with me as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I explained everything.

Charlie nodded. "I promise I won't harm a hair on Ness' little head."

"We'll give you some time alone, Bella," Carlisle told us after an hour of speaking. Where was Edward? He had gone hunting but he still wasn't back.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'm gonna call Edward. He should be here with us."

"Sounds good, Bella, will Jacob be here?" Carlisle stood protectively by us.

I thought about it for a minute. "He'll be our guard dog."

Jacob snorted at the reference.

"Looks like there's no need to call," Alice piped up. "Edward will be here in three, two..."

Edward walked in casually. "Hello, Charlie."

"Morning, Edward," Charlie said gruffly.

"Sit down, Edward," I said to him. "I'm going to roughly explain everything Charlie couldn't know before."

Charlie held up his hands. "One minute. I have a starting prompt."

"Fire away, Dad," I smiled.

"Tell me if Renesmee really is biologically related to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

"Yes, she is, Dad. But you'll have to pay attention, okay? No interruptions."

"Sure thing, Bells. Fire away." Charlie sits patiently, his hands on his lap.

"It was on the honeymoon. We were two weeks in when we found out I was... _pregnant_." I said the word like I was spitting acid or something foul out of my mouth.

Charlie's father instincts put him into a frown. He gave me an "_I told you so_" kind of look.

"Renesmee was growing really fast," I continued. "We found out she was half-human, half-vampire. Half me, half Edward. At the time."

"At the time," Charlie repeated gruffly.

"Yes. That's why we told you I was sick. I was only pregnant for three months or so and I was already bigger than a woman at nine months.

"Renesmee was sucking the energy out of me. Soon enough, I gave birth and..." I bit my lip. Edward patted my back.

Charlie's eyes were worried. "Bells?"

"Vampire hybrids, what Renesmee is, _chew _their way out of the womb. This kills the mother. Usually," I explained. "But when I gave birth, Edward injected... vampire venom into my heart. He bit me in many places to force venom into my body."

Charlie shuddered.

"I thought she was dead for a long time, Charlie. I couldn't live with myself the three days that Bella was still," Edward added.

A smile played Charlie's lips. Maybe he was finally welcoming Edward in as his son.

"So, yes. Renesmee is, biologically, your granddaughter. But technically not Esme and Carlisle's. Her paternal grandparents are Edward's real parents, the Masens."

Charlie nodded.

"I immediately loved her," I said unexpectedly. "She has our old eyes. Your curls, Edward's perfection."

"Which now belongs to all of us," Edward smiled.

Renesmee touched my face from Jacob's arms. _I want to talk to Grandpa._

I nodded.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

I smacked my forehead. "Right. Renesmee has a special gift. Some vampires do. Alice can see the future, Jasper can influence emotions, and Edward can read minds."

"Can I see her special gift?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know, Charlie. You could still hurt her." Renesmee wrapped her arms around my neck.

Charlie nodded. "Don't worry, Bells. I can handle it."

**Renesmee**

Momma gave me the good-to-go nod. I carefully scooted to Grandpa.

"Don't be afraid," I said softly. "Please?"

Grandpa smiled. "I'm never afraid."

Jacob snorted.

I put my hand to his neck. He gasped. I showed him everything, from my first memory of Momma to the moment when Grandfather brought him in, screaming in pain, scaring me.

I removed my hand and made my way back to Momma. I sat in her lap.

"All that? All that I didn't know?" Grandpa was awestruck.

"Now you do," I insisted.

He grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. "I guess I do now, don't I, Nessie?"

"How's your throat, Charlie?" Jacob asked subtly. I frowned. Of course my Jacob had to say that, now I was thirsty.

Grandpa frowned too. "It hurts. Real bad."

"That's thirst, Charlie," Daddy explained. "Vampires don't eat. They-"

"Drink blood?" Grandpa guessed. "Don't worry, I've seen enough of Renee's _Dracula _books to guess that."

"Yes, you're right," Daddy answered. "But since the Cullens value human life, we hunt animals, not humans."

Grandpa chuckled. "Ah, I see. Bells had talked to Carlisle earlier, said she and you guys went hunting. I wondered why she was taking Ness to the hunting range, and if she finally got a dose of Renee's craziness."

"Carlisle and Alice will take you first-time," Daddy offered.

Grandpa nodded. "Cool. Whatever stops this in my throat."

I tugged on Momma's shirt. I tapped her cheek. _I want to go with Grandpa._

Momma shook her head. "Not today. Wait until Grandpa has a bit more self-control, okay?"

My shoulders slouched.

_Fine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention: The first few sentences in Bella's part are kind of mature. I'm sorry, but I had to put them in there. **

**Charlie**

"Let's go catch some animals," I said in an attempt at lightness. I got a laugh out of Jacob and Nessie, a small one from Bells, and a smile from Edward.

I got off the bed and gasped. I stumbled back. Then I rushed back to the bed. Why was Bella so sick all of the sudden?

"Bella!" I shouted. "Listen to me!"

Her face was thin, and her cheekbones looked like they were about to split her skin. Shades of brown and purple circled her eyes. Her lips were thin and cracked.

"Re-nes-mee. So... _beautiful_," Bella said.

I turned my head and saw Edward cradling a small baby, coating in red blood. My throat flared at that. Edward passed the baby to Rosalie. "Take the baby," he said.

Jacob was there too. "Throw it out the window."

"No! Don't throw her out the window!" I shouted as Jacob gave Bella CPR and mouth-to-mouth.

Suddenly the people disappeared, and I turned back to my family. Bella and Ness were staring at me, Bella scared and Ness just downright frightened. Jacob was confused, and Edward looked amazed.

"Amazing," Edward breathed.

"What?" Bells asked.

"Charlie has a very special gift, and another one, if I can read him correctly."

"What is it?" Bella asked eagerly.

"When Charlie walks into a room, he can see what's going on in the present, but he can also see what happened in that room in the past, if he decides too. This one was unstoppable."

"What did he see?" Bella continued to question.

"When you gave birth to Renesmee," Edward answered softly.

"Oh. And, uh, about that, I didn't actually want to throw Renesmee out the window..." Jacob laughed nervously.

"You said two gifts," Bella pressed. "What's the second?"

"Charlie can persuade almost anyone to do almost anything."

"Who can't he persuade, then?"

"You, Renesmee, Jacob, and myself. Since Jacob's imprinted on Renesmee. And he cannot persuade any wolves in Jacob's pack, since they're family. If my real parents were still alive, they would be immune too."

"So it's family?" Bella continued.

Edward frowned. "I believe so."

I shook my head. "Huh. Weird."

**Bella**

"I think I've decided something," Bella said after Charlie, Carlisle, and Alice left to hunt. Renesmee and Jacob were watching a cartoon in the next room.

"What's that, Bella?"

"We try to get Charlie to avoid the cottage, our bedroom, and Esme's Island," I joked.

Edward chuckled. "A gift and a curse."

We got up and Edward led me to the kitchen. He gestured to his open laptop, where a real-estate website was open. The house on the webpage was beautiful. Small and quaint, but pretty. It reminded me of my old house with Charlie. A pretty cottage-style home, light yellow with a white trim. Flowers blossomed in the gardens. Giant willow and pine trees surrounded the house.

"Pretty," I managed to say.

"Like it? It's ours. Very close to Dartmouth."

I grinned. "So we're going?"

"I would hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee**

I put my hand to Jacob's warm face. _We're going to a new house!_

The colour drained from Jacob's face. "What?"

_Mommy and Daddy are going to College, _I said happily.

Jacob exhaled. "Huh. Oh. Urm."

"We got an apartment for you too, Jacob," Daddy said. He was sitting with me. I sat on his lap as he quietly played piano.

Jacob perked up. "Oh, seriously?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Cute girls on the floor, too."

I looked to Jacob and he blushed. Then he looked solemnly at me. "Don't worry, Nessie. You're still the prettiest."

I grinned. _You think I'm pretty?_

"The prettiest," Jacob insisted.

I crawled off Daddy's lap. Jacob swung me up into the air. I squealed.

"Haha!" I laughed.

Daddy smiled, but he kept playing piano. His eyes watched the window, into the forest, where Momma and Grandpa were hunting.

I stretched my hands out, a gesture to show people that I wanted to talk to them. Jacob lowered me down to his face. _I'm thirsty, _I complained.

Jacob nodded. "I know. When Grandpa gets back, we'll go, okay?"

I nodded. _Okay. I want a lion._

Jacob chuckled. "We'll see if we can find ya one. I hear that New Hampshire has lots of good animals to hunt. Not a bunch of vegan animals."

I clapped my hands. "Yay!"

I felt Jacob's pocket buzz. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He frowned.

"Looks like I got to go talk with Sam," Jacob said. No!

I hugged his neck, and my hand brushed against his hot face. _Don't leave._

Jacob gave me a smile. "Sorry, Nessie. Duty calls."

Jacob plopped me on the ground. He kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Jacob!" I called.

Jacob waved good-bye. Suddenly his phone vibrated again, and his smile dropped. When he read the text, he got two shades paler. I watched as he morphed into a wolf, backing up so I wouldn't get hit. Jacob crashed out of the room, and I watched as he sped through the forest.

Daddy immediately had me up in his arms. I stretched for his face, and my hand landed on his neck. _What's wrong?_

"We're going to get Momma," Daddy said. "Would you like to pick up some of those?"

He pointed to shreds of fabric from Jacob's shirt, socks, and jeans. Daddy bent down and I scooped up as many pieces of fabric that I could hold in my fist.

Daddy began to run, and I locked my arms around his neck. I didn't want to fall.

**Jacob**

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run._

It seemed no matter how much I stretched my legs and leaned forward for aerodynamics, I couldn't run fast enough. La Push seemed so far away.

I was glad I didn't haul Nessie with me. At the speed I was going, I would've crushed her because of all the time I tripped and rolled over, my feet caught on sticks and forest vines and bushes.

_Come on, Jake, we don't have all day. _Seth's boyish voice was urgent and slightly worried.

_Hurry up, Jacob, _Leah's naturally-annoying voice rang in my head.

_Shut up, Leah, _I growled at her.

Finally, my paws dug into soft sand. Just a few more feet...

I leaped up onto the rock form that the Alpha stood on. Sam stood beside me, as my "Beta", as Bella had called it once.

I let my mind get closer to Sam's.

_The treaty has been broken, _Sam said harshly.

I growled under my breath. I had no clue what Doc was doing. It was too late. It had just occurred to me when I got Sam's text.

_Can't we just let this one slide_? I asked. _I mean, Charlie was dying anyways._

_That's no excuse, Jacob! _Leah said, but only eager because it meant possibly killing the Cullens.

_You can't. You realize that if you kill the Cullens, I'll kill you, _I snarled.

_I'll back him up, _Seth continued. For once I was happy to have the kid around me.

_Why would you kill us, Jacob? We're your brothers. And... sister. _Sam had turned to me.

_Killing the Cullens means killing Renesmee. And, I'm alpha, so, you do what I say._

_The treaty has been destroyed! Do you feel no loyalty to your great-grandfather? _Sam's growl turned into a rumble that continued in his throat.

_Ephraim Black would frown upon killing nine vampires and a half-vampire, half-human! Even if they're vampires now, they've been human once. And you'd be a traitor if you killed Renesmee, and you know that!_

_What if we killed all the Cullens but the kid you imprinted on? Then you wouldn't mind, right Jake? _Embry snickered, a deep rumble.

I almost tore Embry apart for his ignorance. Bella, the girl who was my best friend, and soon-to-be mother-in-law. Edward, my... Dad. I guess I loved him too, 'cause he loved Bella and Renesmee. Good enough. Charlie, Bella's father. If the wolves killed him, Bella would never speak to me. She would probably rip me apart, actually. The others I didn't really care about, but they were still family.

_No, Sam. Stay away from them, and I'll stay away from ripping your throat out. _I said good-bye with a discreet growl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Cheers for ten chapters already! Yay!** ~ **I don't own the Twilight saga or any of the characters associated with it. Thank ya, and buh-bye.**

**Bella**

"Edward!" I prodded him for the hundredth time. "What's wrong?"

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I can't tell you. It's honestly not important."

I groaned. "Come _on_, Edward!"

Edward's voice softened. He turned to me. "We violated the treaty."

My mouth dropped open. "We what?"

"When Carlisle bit Charlie. We broke the treaty."

My breath hitched, and I let in a wheeze of an unnecessary breath. I was so happy, I didn't even think of the wolves, much less the treaty.

"So our own friends are going to kill us all?" I said sadly.

Edward shook his head. "No. We're moving."

I nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"But Charlie can't live near us, by our new house by Dartmouth."

"What!?" I exclaimed. Why couldn't he?

"He's still a newborn, Bella, and we're already packing."

My vision suddenly tinted red, the way it did when I was infuriated. My mouth tasted like metal.

"What are we going to do? _Ditch _him on the side of the _road _or something? How's that any better than taking him with us!" I fumed, and despite my sleeping daughter in the next room, I let my anger get to me.

"No, Bella," Edward said softly. "New Hampshire has too many humans."

"What are we going to do, then?" I asked, trying to match his tone, because I'd probably woken Renesmee. I could hear her light, graceful feet hit her soft rug by her bed.

"We've decided to maybe wait another semester or two for him to get himself under control, maybe in one of our cluster of houses in Alaska. The Denalis will be there for backup. We're also considering going to meet with Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna."

Neither of them were bad choices. Both pretty secluded places, and both covens had gifts that could stop Charlie, since who knew how long it would take him to calm down, with all his visions? Plus Renesmee had close friends in both. Carmen had immediately taken a likening to Renesmee, and Zafrina was a good playmate. Although maybe the Denalis would be better, since they could stomach having Jacob there.

"We're probably going to Alaska," Edward said.

I nodded. "Should I tell Renesmee?"

Edward's eyes flitted to the closed door of her bedroom. "If she's awake."

I grinned. I hopped over to Renesmee's room. I quietly opened the wooden door.

Renesmee had her lamp turned on, and she was reading _Romeo and Juliet _by herself.

"Sorry, Momma," she said. "I was bored and I couldn't sleep."

I smiled. "It's okay." Since I couldn't sleep I guess I couldn't scold her. And it was my temper tantrum that woke her up.

"Sorry I woke you up," I apologized. She skipped over, and I pulled her into my arms just in time. Her pajamas were soft, Alice had bought them for her.

She smiled. She lightly put her fingers to my face. _It's okay. I heard you and Daddy talking._

I nodded. "Yes. We're moving for a while, okay? To Alaska."

Renesmee's smile grew immensely. She showed me a picture of Carmen.

"Yes, we'll have lots of fun."

Renesmee thought for a moment, then flashed a picture of Charlie.

"Grandpa's coming too," I assured her.

Renesmee nestled her head against my neck. Before we both knew it, she was already asleep.

**Charlie**

"Where are we moving?" I asked.

"To Alaska. We have friends down there with the same... diet... as us," Carlisle explained. I nodded, and everyone began to talk about flight arrangements. Instead I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was somewhere else.

Bella was lying on the couch, a blanket draped over her. It still didn't hide the giant bump protruding from her belly. She looked how she did when I had a flashback before, and she was giving birth.

"Rose," Bella croaked.

Rosalie, the blonde one, got up, and helped Bella up. I hid my gasp. She was thin, except for her giant belly that distressed the strands of cotton that made her maternity sweater. Her arms were no thicker and wider than a ruler. I almost cried for her, until I remembered this was all the past. My Bella was beyond fine now.

My perfect vampire eyes followed Bella into the hall, and I waited as Bella and Rosalie left for the washroom, and I heard them come back.

I heard the sloshing of a liquid, and it made my throat tingle. I watched as big-bellied Bella came into view. Suddenly she dropped the cup, and it fell to the ground. The lid came flying off, and blood spilled out. I dug my fingers into my own skin.

_This isn't real, Charlie. This isn't real, _I told myself.

Bella bent over, to pick up the cup. "I'm so clumsy," she murmured.

Then came a ripping sound, and Bella's spine bent in odd places, her legs giving out from under her. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, and the past-family came and swiftly carried her up the stairs.

"I'm definitely thinking re-decorating that one. Renesmee would love it. Don't you think, Charlie?" Alice's voice rang in my ears, but I didn't hear.

I was paying more attention to the past screams coming from upstairs.

"Dad?" Bella's voice.

"Grandpa?" Renesmee's. Her beautiful voice snapped me back to reality, and I could only avoid the eyes of the three closest to me. Edward, who impregnated Bella, Bella, who nearly died, and Renesmee. I felt a pang of guilt in my gut, for slightly ignoring my precious granddaughter who almost killed Bella. How could she? She loved Bella more than anyone.

Damn babies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Really long chapter, but juicy. Read it, or you won't understand the rest of the story! You won't be disappointed, I hope!**

**Bella**

We ended up taking one of the Cullen's many private jets, since Charlie was too new and uncontrollable to be on a plane surrounded by humans.

"Are we almost there?" Renesmee asked Jacob for the one hundred eighty-fourth time.

"Almost," Jacob replied.

We were, in fact, just about ten minutes from Seattle. And at night, Edward had a lot more driving room. So we sped along the freeway until we merged and there were a lot more late-night drivers. Still, we managed to go along at a fair speed, zooming in spaces in between other cars. Since boredom bested me, Jacob counted how many people honked at us, and I counted how many people gave us the finger. Renesmee drifted in and out of consciousness, and Edward's golden eyes only left the road to look at me.

Around two in the morning, we got to the Seattle Airport. Renesmee had fallen asleep under a blanket, one of the ones I had wrapped around me when I was pregnant. We had called the pilot of the jet to bring it over to the Airport, although I wasn't sure why. At least it was a shorter distance than our Private Hangar, as Carlisle told me.

Renesmee started begging us to fly down to Alaska; so we decided we would, and since Rosalie didn't really want to be around Charlie, she and drove down Emmett's Jeep and Esme drove down Edward's Volvo. We drove my Ferrari, because Jacob wanted to ride in it one last time for a while. He didn't even ask his Dad - they were already drifting apart, after he hadn't slept in his own bed pretty much since Renesmee was born. There was no notice, just... gone.

Finally Edward pulled into a private spot, reserved for him. He tossed me the key, and I caught it without blinking.

Renesmee had fallen asleep again; she was so adorable when she slept. Jacob picked her up in his arms.

"Still got room to carry some luggage, Jake?" I asked. "I don't think Edward wants to carry stuff that smells like wolf."

"Edward?" Jacob chuckled. "Why don't you carry it, Bells?"

"Because I have more luggage than all of you guys combined, cause of Alice. And you still stink, Jacob, no matter who's smelling it," I explained with an air of superiority.

"Hey, I took a shower this morning," Jacob argued.

"Now you smell like _wet _dog," I countered with a laugh.

Jacob laughed with me, and his laugh was so deep and booming I was amazed at how Renesmee still slept soundly, her head resting on his giant shoulder that shook with every low laugh.

We rolled our suitcases along the concrete. When no one was looking, we traveled with vampire speed to save time. Honestly, since it was three in the morning, we traveled quickly very often. We slowed almost immediately when someone passed, it was almost unnoticeable. We sped through customs, and when the man almost took away Renesmee's locket because of some kind of violation (that I frankly thought he was making up so he could get closer to me, which Edward confirmed, and was quite angry about it), I pulled on the charm and told him that it meant the world to my daughter. He melted like hot butter through my fingers.

I realized my eyes were still quite amber, so I kept tens of boxes of brown contacts in my bag. We were waiting for our flight - being human, remember? - while Renesmee sipped on a frozen lemonade. For human food, she liked some rare meats, eggs - we found that out because it was one of the few human foods I could keep down during my pregnancy - and frozen treats that we let her have a lot more than regular parents should. Oh, well, she wasn't getting fatter - just taller. She hunted all the time anyways.

Anyways, I was walking to the bathroom to change my contacts after I saw the ends start to disintegrate. I walked to the bathroom, where some kind of guy, maybe twenty, was waiting outside, chewing something that I could smell from even outside his closed mouth. Tobacco. I wrinkled my nose at it, and walked in the bathroom. I swiftly checked under the stalls to see if anyone was in the bathroom. Nope.

I walked to the mirror, and for a second examined the perfect features of my face I still couldn't get over. I blinked, and closed my eyes for a while. When I opened my eyes, the contacts had been vaporized. I smiled at my pretty amber eyes, and quickly applied a new pair.

I left the room and the guy chewing tobacco stood in front of me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in a heavy Jersey accent. His breath stank, and I could even smell tobacco so much, I couldn't even get a scent.

"Hello," I said stiffly, using my human voice. If I used my regular voice, he'd be that much harder to shake off.

"You look like you need ta' relax," he said, pulling out a bag of chewing tobacco. I scrunched up my nose again.

He frowned. "Not one fa' tobacca, hm?"

"No," I answered coolly, "and I'm reporting you to security. How have they not caught you yet?"

He pulled his sunglasses down and revealed ruby red eyes, similar to Charlie's.

"They say I'm hard to find," he said, and his accent disappeared. Immediately I thought to my blurry human memories, and I thought of James, the tracker that almost turned me into a vampire.

Obviously they say he wasn't that bright either, since the brown contacts made him think that I was human. He advanced on me. With one pale hand, I held him back. I didn't want to hurt him. I wished that I had someone like Zafrina or Kate with me, to block him off with a single touch or with no touch at all.

I realized how stupid I was too. How could I think that the smell of tobacco could mask the smell of blood, which always took first place?

"Did you really think I was human, idiot?" I hissed.

"You won't be anything soon," he snarled back, and I watched as a deep purple mist surrounded me, forming some kind of mist-cage. I gasped as I watched him take off his disguise, flip off his head, and I was staring into the eyes of Alec.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

"God, they really do use the guard vampires for brawn, not brains, don't they?" I asked snidely. The smug smile wiped off Alec's face.

"Shield, you idiot," I said.

Alec smiled again like we were old friends. "Good enough to stall."

"Well, um, let me think about that," I said sarcastically. Immediately I ran off, jumping over seats. I grabbed Renesmee, spilling frozen lemonade all over the floor and my jacket. Edward and Jacob immediately followed. I didn't care now. We were in danger, and I'm sure Alec would happily kill any witness and disable every security camera. Plus, we were going so fast, and going to Alaska, we'd be hard to find.

"Left, Bella!" Edward called. I took a sharp left, which was labeled _Private Planes/Jets Only. _

I shoved open the doors that led to the plane. With any luck, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie would already be there.

No such luck. I buckled Renesmee in, and dialed Carlisle.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Just pulling in," Carlisle answered. "Why?"

"I found Alec," I explained quickly. "Can you jump through the plane window or something?" I was desperate. And the windows were quite bigger than normal plane windows, even Emmett could fit through.

"If it's an emergency," Carlisle confirmed. "We know where the jet is. We'll be there in a minute."

I asked the pilot if the windows could open before flight. I told him Renesmee was feeling bad, and some air would do her good. He opened the window as to my request, and that they'd automatically close in five minutes, flight time.

_Hurry up. Hurry up! _I thought. Why was Alec at the airport? Why did he think he could get me with some kind of mental gift? Who did he want? He wasn't touching Renesmee, over my dead body.

Why was I panicking so much?

"Calm down, Bella," Edward said to me. He was across the plane. He was speaking to Renesmee, who was on his lap. So much for being buckled in.

I nodded. Edward's words did more for me than anything Jasper could do. I absentmindedly twiddled my thumbs when I finally saw my family standing beneath me.

"Not that big of a jump," I assured Charlie, who looked more nervous than newborn-crazy. "It's easy, trust me!"

Charlie went first, followed by Jasper and Emmett right behind him. It was kind of stunning, actually, especially watching Alice's graceful, dainty figure leap swiftly through the window hole.

The others took their places. Alice pretended to sleep, "snoozing" on Jasper's shoulder. Charlie eyed me nervously.

"How are you, Dad?" I asked.

"Good," he answered uneasily.

"It's just the pilot," I assured him, surely answering what he was thinking. "We'll keep you distracted, promise."

Charlie nodded and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, Bells. I don't know how I'd do this without you."

"You wouldn't do this if not for me. If I stayed away from the Cullens, well, you'd..." I trailed off, biting my granite lip.

"I know, Bells. But I'm here now, aren't I?" Charlie took my hand in his left and patted it with his right.

"The pilot's going to be here to close the window. Talk to Carlisle, stay distracted, okay?" I patted his hands this time, and he went to sit beside Jasper and Carlisle.

The pilot entered silently, closed the window, and I told him we were ready for early flight. He nodded and was about to leave.

"Hey, is the door between the cockpit and this room soundproof?" Emmett chortled. The pilot stiffly assured him he couldn't hear anything that went on in the body of the plane as long as he was in the cockpit and the door was closed. I sent Emmett a deadly glare, and he sent me an apologetic look.

"Watch it, McCarty," I hissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jacob**

All those bloodsuckers surrounded me. It stunk in there. I didn't leave Renesmee's side though, except for when I had to pee so bad I felt like I'd soil myself if I didn't go right now.

I persuaded Renesmee to have a few glasses of water and a plate of eggs. Bella left so urgently, the frozen lemonade I paid for wasn't even drained.

Okay, maybe Edward paid for it. But it was my idea.

Okay, maybe it was Renesmee's idea. But I was there with her.

Okay, maybe I was in the bathroom and I came back and Renesmee was sipping a frozen lemonade. Damn it, I cannot lie.

Whenever I had to go to the bathroom, Renesmee would use our connection to pull me back to her. This was really hard when you were trying to pee and you had this kid mentally tugging on you the whole time. I hoped the cleaning staff don't mind.

"Look, Jacob, I got you eggs!" Renesmee would say brightly. She would push over half her plate of eggs for me to eat. I told her I wasn't hungry, and got her to eat more. By the time she dozed off for the seventh time since we left, I sneakily finished off her eggs, since I was starving. I would've gotten myself something to eat if Renesmee hadn't curled up to me so awkwardly that even if I shifted, I'd wake her up.

The bloodsuckers were crazy still. Charlie didn't change position the whole time, just his eyes flitting around. Carlisle flipped through some giant book - maybe it was the Bible. I didn't know, I didn't go to church. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett played this really complex game of cards and they played it so fast. One second they had just started the game, then two seconds later somebody one. It was usually the future-seeing leech. Freaking cheater.

Edward chuckled at my thought. I wonder how long a game between Alice and Edward lasted, when Alice could see Edward's move but Edward could hear it. They could sit through World War Three still playing a strategic game of chess.

Bella spent the whole flight absentmindedly stroking Renesmee's curls, and holding her hand. Maybe to listen to her dreams. I'd been finding out that Renesmee could show you something and her touch-area was expanding every day. Now she could show you something when she touched your face, neck, shoulder, hand, or knee. Sometimes she'd pat my knee normally to send a split-second message to my brain, like when we'd watched Edward and Carlisle find a few houses in Alaska and she was bored out of her mind.

Bella had been so frantic when she came out of the bathroom, talking about some vampire scum she found by the bathroom. She didn't leave Renesmee's side, and whenever she heard even the smallest of a noise, over-protective-vampire-mom mode was flicked on like a light switch. Most of the time is was one of my deafening snores.

Charlie occupied himself by reading every single newspaper and magazine there was on the plane. He was a lot faster to do anything now, and he finished fifteen magazines only halfway to Alaska.

Eventually, after he had folded all newspapers by date and all magazines by name, killing maybe thirty seconds, he turned to me.

"How does Billy stand it?" He asked me in his smooth vampire voice.

I looked up. "How does my Dad do what?"

"Let you go. That easy, without explanation," Charlie answered. "I almost died when Bella was... sick." He frowned, as if he wasn't sure what word exactly to use.

"He understands what I'm going through," I replied honestly. "He knows what I'm going through. He understands. And he knows that 'grounding' me won't help in any way. He trusts me. Honestly, he's proud of me."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, kid. That thought had been pulling at my head for a while."

Renesmee woke up about forty-five minutes before landing, so I pulled her on my lap and we talked to Charlie about his human memories so they wouldn't disappear. Alice tossed us a heavy bag only two minutes in, and I opened it to find beautifully bound scrapbooks.

The one Charlie immediately reached for was a scrapbook whose binding was a cream colour with a white lace on the edges, with _Edward and Bella's Wedding _written on it in swoopy, pretty calligraphy.

Renesmee moved to Charlie's lap, which scared Bella to death and almost gave me a heart attack. Emmett and Jasper were immediately at Charlie's side, but he was still calm. He spoke in the voice he used when he was talking to kids, and he would point to photos and explain what happened. The sentences that popped up many times was "I was so glad to be there", "Bells looked so pretty", "That'll be you one day", and "It sucks Jake couldn't be there".

I caught Bella smile and Edward grimace at the last comment.

Charlie chuckled at the perfectly-timed shot of Bella's garter into Mike Newton's face, and Renesmee was confused.

"That boy, Mike Newton, had it bad for Bella," Edward explained to Renesmee. "He really liked her. Like, love."

Renesmee smiled at that. "Why Mike Newton when Momma had you, Daddy?"

Bella smiled and laughed, Edward nodded in agreement, as did Charlie.

"And if Bella married Mike Newton, you wouldn't be here, Renesmee," I told her matter-of-factly. I added in my head: _And she'd still be human. But we can't always get what we want._


	14. Chapter 14

**Renesmee**

Alaska was really pretty. Snow glittered off mountain-caps, and it blanketed the ground and trees and plants and the occasional house rooftop. I was thankful for the warm air coming from Daddy's car vents. Momma and Daddy didn't make the car any warmer. Luckily I was sitting beside Jacob, but Auntie Alice was on the other side of me, so I had to stay extra close to Jacob. All the others were in Uncle Emmett's Jeep, including Grandpa.

Jacob and I flipped through all of Auntie Alice's scrapbooks. The first we looked at was when Grandfather had taken photos of Momma while I was in her stomach. It had been my suggestion but I almost started to cry when I saw what I, and only I, had done to her. Jacob put it away so we looked at one of the early books, from before Momma and Daddy were even married. They were pictures from a dance. Momma was human and in a pretty, flowy blue dress with a flower in her hair. But she had a cast on her leg and foot.

"How'd that happen?" I asked Jacob.

"When you're older, I'll tell you," Jacob answered.

I scowled.

"Your Mom used to do that a lot, Nessie," Jacob told me. "Don't you do it to."

I stopped scowling immediately.

The last scrapbook we got to look at was old, ripped, and had stains on it. In bad writing, in the middle, were the words _Isabella Marie Swan._

"Who wrote this?" I asked Momma.

"Grandpa and Grandpa's ex-wife," Momma replied, "my mother."

I looked through the photos and thought of how Momma kind of looked like me.

"You looked a lot like me!" I commented to Momma.

"No," Momma disagreed, "you're much prettier."

"I don't know if I can agree to that," Daddy said, and kissed Momma in less than a second. Nonetheless, it was still gross.

Daddy laughed at my thought.

Tanya and Kate's house was really pretty. It was nice, pretty, and gigantic, like the big house in Forks. We stopped to say hello. Turned out that our houses were just behind theirs.

I didn't know which house(s) I liked better. Our houses were amazing. It was like a small village, with a wooden Big House in the front, and then three cabins behind it. There were paths that led straight to the best hunting trails.

"Which one is ours?" I asked Momma and Daddy, my hand in Jacob's.

"That one," Daddy pointed to the biggest of the three cabins. "That's all ours."


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Chapters! So happy!**

**I don't own Twilight, for like the fifth time. kthxbai.**

**Jacob**

"That's all ours," Edward said to Renesmee.

"Jake, could you help us unpack?" Bella asked. I nodded, then held up my finger to say _one minute_.

I disappeared behind a bush, stripped, tied my clothes around my ankle, then transformed. I revealed myself, and thought to Edward, _Here I am, your own personal pack mule._

Edward smirked.

"Can I ride you, Jacob?" Renesmee asked. I barked assent. She skillfully climbed on my back, and took some bags and adjusted them on my back. I ran over to the biggest cabin, which had a sign hanging from the door, with our names written on it.

_Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob_

I smiled, then nudged the door open. It was already open, so Doc must have unlocked and opened it because they got here first.

The cabin was beautiful, hardwood floors with soft fur carpets, lit stone fireplace, full rustic-looking kitchen, stocked bookshelves, and candle-lit chandeliers. We got in and Renesmee hopped off my back gracefully, kicking the snow off her boots and leaving them at the door. She took off her mauve coat and hung it on the copper coat rack.

Suddenly a giggle came from the left side of the house. I shook the snow off my fur, let the baggage slide off my back, then walked to the sound of Renesmee's giggle.

I frowned and huffed. Lying in the hall was a gigantic dog bed. No doubt Blondie had put it there.

"Sorry, Jacob," Renesmee said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

I shook my head.

I barked. Renesmee turned to me. I nodded towards outside.

"We're going outside?" She guessed.

I shook my head. I nodded towards the door, then the baggage.

Renesmee nodded. "Ohhh. You have to go help Momma and Daddy."

I nodded. She waved good-bye, and I went to go help Bella and Edward.

**Renesmee**

I found a wooden door at the end of the hall. It was even a deeper brown than the floorboards, and in the top, at the center, was a small pink wooden heart with my name engraved in it.

I opened the door with the brass doorknob. I smiled, because the room was like my old room but bigger. The bed was pretty, covered in white linen sheet and a beautiful hand-made quilt made with pink and yellow cotton. It was amazing, because the squares that weren't pink were sewn-on fabric photos of Jacob and me; Daddy, Momma, and me; and other photos with family and the Quileutes.

The curtains around the bed were faint, pink, and wispy. The pillows on the bed were pretty; soft ones with shag-like fabric, circular or oval pillows of faint yellow.

A couch sat in front of the pretty bed. It was white with pillows and blankets of yellow and pink. The rug was yellow and shag; it laid between the couch and the gigantic flat-screen TV.

In the corner of the room was a desk made of wood that matched the colour of Jacob's fur. There was a nice roll-y chair with it, and one of Daddy's old laptops that I personalized. I had covered the apple on the top with blue rhinestones that Auntie Alice bought me when we started scrapbooking. I had gotten bored and secretly bedazzled one of Daddy's computers that sat in the office. He didn't mind. The computer became mine for when I got older. But I was still allowed to use it on occasion.

I peeled my socks off. I threw them in a nearby hamper.

Knowing Auntie Alice, my closet was probably already stocked. I opened the doors, and sure enough, it was wall-to-wall with clothes.

I sifted through the clothes, until I found a rack of PJ's at the very end. I found one of the sets, a long-sleeved top and matching fuzzy bottoms. The night was cold, even despite the crackling fireplace and heating.

It would take a lot of time getting used to the chill of Alaska.


End file.
